I Miss You
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: One-Shot. Sentada ahí, en dónde se encontraba, comenzó a recordar. A recordar ese día, día que se sintió destrozada por segunda vez. "Porque te extraño", pensó mientras que le levantaba y emprendía el viaje de regreso, para prepararse para otro día.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, su mundo y personajes le pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**Esta historia se la dedico a una amiga que le gusta todas las historias, y para un amigo que me corrige siempre xD. Se las dedico a ambos.**

**Bueno, ahora sí con el fic.**

* * *

_I Miss You_

_"El amor consuela como el resplandor del sol después de la lluvia"_

_"Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado"_

_"__Tan imposible es avivar la lumbre con nieve, como apagar el fuego del amor con palabras."_

_"Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo"_

_William Shakespeare._

* * *

Annabeth se encontraba en la playa, caminando al atardecer. Era una costumbre que se le había agarrado cuando Percy había desaparecido. Ya habían pasado cinco meses, meses en los cuales ella estaba ayudando a Leo en la construcción del Argo II, para poder ir a Nueva Roma a buscar a los restantes chicos de la profecía y para reencontrarse con Percy.

Aparte de ayudar en la construcción, tenía que entrenar, si quería sobrevivir a una segunda guerra, y entrenar a los nuevos campistas que estaban llegando. No tenía tiempo para sí misma. También, había que sumarle los proyectos de reconstrucción del Olimpo. Había sido destruido cuando Percy, ella, los campistas y Las Cazadoras de Artemisa, habían protegido el Monte Olimpo de Cronos, el titan del tiempo. Por la feroz batalla que se había desatado, los mismos dioses habían nombraron a Annabeth como arquitecta oficial del Olimpo.

Pero, a pesar de tener todas esas actividades, siempre se dedicaba a caminar por la arena, al atardecer. Era una de las formas que tenía para sentir a Percy. Miraba al océano y éste le recordaba sus ojos, ojos que habían hipnotizado y enamorado desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Todavía se acordaba cómo había sido.

Ella se había quedado hipnotizada por sus ojos en el momento en que lo vio. Y pasando el tiempo, ella se enamoró más y más de su personalidad, de su carácter. Le había costado aceptar lo que sentí pero, una vez que lo aceptó y que supo que Percy también lo sentía, se enfrentó a él y dio todo. Ese fue el momento más importante para ella: el momento en el que Percy le contó que no había aceptado la inmortalidad por ella, para poder estar juntos.

Solo pudieron disfrutar de esa felicidad que le había dado la victoria de la batalla por unos meses. Solamente por unos pocos meses porque alguien, mejor dicho Hera, lo había sacado del Campamento Mestizo, le había borrado la memoria y lo había dejado solo, para que fuera al otro campamento, al Campamento Júpiter, que era romano. A cambio de Percy, los griegos recibieron a Jason, que era del Campamento Júpiter, a quién también le borro la memoria.

Todo eso solamente por una profecía.

Por esa profecía, Annabeth estuvo meses y meses buscándolo, hasta ahora. Ahora estaban construyendo el Argo II para ir a buscar a Percy y a los otros dos semidioses que faltan para completar la profecía.

Mientras que pensaba, llegó hasta una roca en la orilla del lago. Se sentó sobre ella y empezó a recordar ese día, el día cuando Percy desapareció.

_Flashback._

Habían tenido un día bastante ocupado. Estaban llegando nuevos campistas, los veteranos volvían para ayudar. Los sátiros entraban y salían del Campamento.

Los que habían estado presentes en la Batalla de Manhattan eran los encargados de enseñar a los nuevos los terrenos del campamento y ayudarlos a entrenar. Por eso habían venido a ayudar.

También estaban ayudando en las construcciones de las nuevas cabañas, para los dioses menores y para Hades. Así que, tantos campistas, los cíclopes al mando de Tyson y los guerreros-esqueletos de Nico, estaban construyendo las cabañas.

En ese día, le tocaba a Annabeth y a Percy, instruir a los nuevos campistas en la lucha de espadas. Era un número importante de campista, no cómo era antes.

Ellos dos empezaron con lo básico y, de apocó, fueron complicando las cosas. Así estuvieron toda la tarde enseñando. Recién terminaron cuando sonó la caracola, que indicaba la hora previa a la de la cena. En esa hora todas las cabañas se preparaban para ir a cenar, y los campistas aprovechaban para ir a ducharse, después de un duro entrenamiento.

Eso fue lo que hicieron Percy, Annabeth y los novatos a los que estaban enseñando. Cada uno se fue a su propia cabaña. Antes de que Annabeth se marchara, Percy la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia un costado.

-¿Qué pasa, Percy?-preguntó Annabeth, extrañada de que Percy hiciera eso.

-No, no pasa nada-contestó él. Se le notaba un poco nervioso.

_Me quiere decir algo, pero no sabe cómo decirlo_, pensó Annabeth, divertida. _Sí, está nervioso, se pasó la mano por su cabello._

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo Percy. Se estaba pasando su mano por la cabeza, sin encontrar las palabras con que decir lo que le quería decir.

-Em… Annabeth-tomó aire una última vez y soltó lo que tenía que soltar-. ¿Me preguntaba si querías salir a caminar por la playa, luego de que termine la cena?

Annabeth ensanchó la sonrisa que tenía. Le encantaba cuando Percy se ponía nervioso cuando le quería preguntar algo así, de ese estilo.

-Por supuesto-contestó ella, mientras que se acercaba más a Percy, juntando sus cabezas hasta que tocaron la frente del otro y mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos-. Por supuesto que quiero.

-Perfecto-contestó Percy, con una sonrisa, antes de que la besara, sellando ese acuerdo.

Besándose estuvieron hasta que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, pero no despegaron el abrazo que habían formado. Después de estar unos minutos así, abrazados, se separaron y se fueron, cada uno, hacia su cabaña.

Pasó la hora, hora en la cual, los dos enamorados, se estuvieron arreglando. Sonó la caracola anunciando la hora de la cena, y todas las cabañas marcharon para el comedor.

Toda la cena, Annabeth y Percy, se la pasaron lanzándose miradas el uno al otro y sonriéndose, sin prestar atención a los demás. Los campistas que habían estado con ellos anteriormente, estaban contentos. Por fin ellos dos podían estar juntos.

Annabeth justo estaba mirando hacia dónde se encontraba Percy, cuando sintió una voz a su lado.

-Si lo seguís viendo, tendré que sacarlo de este lugar, hermanita-dijo una voz de hombre, que se encontraba al lado de ella.

Era su hermano Malcolm.

Annabeth se dio vuelta, para mirarlo.

-Ah ¿sí?-preguntó, mientras que levantaba una ceja, mientras que se le formaba una sonrisa.

-Sí, hermanita-le contestó él, mientras que se reía.

Ella también se empezó a reír con él. Para Annabeth, Malcolm era su hermano favorito. Él la trataba como su hermana menor, a pesar de que ella era la líder de la cabaña, y sí que lo ponía en práctica.

Así pasó la noche, entre risas, miradas, sonrisas y más miradas. Miradas que detonaban el más puro y sentido amor por el otro.

Cuando todos se levantaron para ir a la fogata, ellos dos, que se habían estado mirando continuamente, se separaron y, se fueron hacia la playa, sin que nadie los viera.

El resto de lo que quedaba dela noche, antes del toque de queda, se la pasaron caminando por la arena, a la luz de la luna. De vez en cuando, se paraban y se quedaban observando el océano, el océano infinito, igual que los ojos de Percy.

En esos momentos, Annabeth apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Percy, y se quedaban así, en silencio. Silencio que le gustaba a ambos, porque se sentían seguros en los brazos del otro.

En un momento de la noche, ambos se sentaron al pie de un árbol. Estaban abrazados, cada uno feliz por estar con el otro.

-Te amo-le dijo Percy al oído.

Annabeth se estremeció al sentir la respiración de su novio en su cuello y oído.

-Yo también-y ella se dio vuelta para besarlo. Se besaron hasta que tuvieron que parar para que las arpías de la limpieza no lo atrapasen a ambos y por la falta de aire.

Percy la acompañó hasta la puerta de la cabaña de Atenea. Ahí, se despidieron con otro beso, beso que Annabeth intensificó, para que fuera más mágico de lo que ya era. Porque le encantaba el sabor que tenían, sabor que le recordaba al océano.

Se separó, y apoyó su frete en la de él.

-Buenas noches-le deseó Annabeth.

-Buenas noches-le contestó, mientras que la abrazaba por la cintura, alargando más el momento.

Luego de eso, Annabeth abrió la puerta y entró a la penumbra de su cabaña. Todos sus otros hermanos ya estaban acostados y durmiendo. Antes de que cerrara la puerta completamente, divisó a Percy yendo a su cabaña, con las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans. Llegó hasta su cabaña, abrió la puerta y, antes de cerrarla, saludó a su novia y le sonrió.

Con esa última sonrisa, Annabeth se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantó de la cama, Annabeth sintió que algo andaba mal. Era como si supiese que algo malo pasaría, pero no sabía que era. Hizo su rutina matinal completa, y llevó a su cabaña a desayunar, todo con esa mala sensación que sentía.

Cuando llegó, no vio a Percy por ningún lado. Pero no se preocupó, él solía quedarse dormido y no aparecer en el desayuno. Pero esa sensación no se le iba, estaba ahí.

Pasó las horas, y se terminó el desayuno y cada uno de los campistas se iba para sus actividades. Y Percy seguía sin aparecer. Annabeth, con los nervios a flor de piel y con esa sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar, fue hasta la cabaña de su novio.

Tocó la puerta con la mano, pero…nada. No le respondió. Intentó otra vez, pero con los mismos resultados: no contestaba nadie. Annabeth ya se estaba desesperando, no quería que se ocurriese algo malo a su novio.

Otra vez intentó, pero llamando a Percy, mientras que tocaba con la mano la puerta. Pero igual: nadie contestaba. Presa del pánico, abrió la puerta y entro.

Cuando entró, se llevó una sorpresa.

No había nadie. No estaba Percy. Ni siquiera había rastro de que él hubiera pasado la noche ahí.

La cama estaba igual que a la mañana del otro día, no había cambiado nada. Estaba completamente igual que el día anterior.

Inmediatamente, Annabeth salió corriendo hacia la Casa Grande, para avisar a Quirón. Mientras que corría, algunas lágrimas traicioneras, se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Los campistas se apartaban del camino en dónde corría ella, asombrados por el estado de la rubia, que no dejaba que nadie la viera en esos momentos de debilidad.

Cuando llegó a la Casa Grande, Quirón estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas mágica, admirando el paisaje. Cuando vio el estado de la chica, inmediatamente se levantó y se paró, saliendo de la silla. Estaba alarmado por el estado de la chica. Solamente la había visto en ese mismo estado, cuando fueron al Laberinto de Dédalo y Percy había desaparecido.

-Quirón….Percy….No está, hay que hacer una búsqueda-Annabeth hablaba entrecortadamente por el cansancio de la carrera y por el llanto.

El centauro no hizo ningún comentario. Salió al galope para buscar a los campistas de Apolo, Ares y Atenea para que se juntaran y se dividieran, para buscar por todo el bosque.

Mientras que Quirón esperaba noticias de los grupos, llamó a Grover y a Rachel. Al sátiro para que fuera a la ciudad, específicamente a la casa de Sally, la madre de Percy, para asegurarse de que él no estuviera con su madre. Y a Rachel, para que le hiciera compañía a Annabeth, que estaba teniendo un ataque de llanto y de nervios.

Así pasó una hora cuando los grupos de campistas volvieron del bosque. Cada uno tenía una expresión nada linda, cosa que no le gustó a cierta rubia. Uno de los hijos de Apolo se acercó a dónde se encontraban Quirón, Annabeth y Rachel.

-No está-el hijo de Apolo era Will, el líder de la cabaña-. Lo buscamos por todas partes, pero no hay rastros de él. Lo siento, Annabeth-eso último lo dijo mirando con culpa a Annabeth.

-Tampoco se encuentra con Sally-aprovechó para decir Grover-. Ella ya está advertida.

Dicho eso, los campistas se fueron de la Casa Grande, dejando a una Annabeth destrozada, siendo consolada por sus amigos.

_Fin del Flashback. _

Desde ese día, Annabeth estaba buscando a Percy día y noche, acompañada de los campistas veteranos que estuvieron junto a ella y Percy en la Batalla de Manhattan. De ese incidente se esteraron Thalia y Nico que, ambos, inmediatamente comenzaron a buscar a Percy por distintos lugares.

Thalia, junto con las Cazadoras de Artemisa, buscaban por todos los lugares por donde iban; mientras que Nico también buscaba por otros lugares, viajando por las sombras.

Annabeth se quedó en silencio, observando como el Sol se ocultaba y aparecía la Luna. En un momento, empezó a murmurar unas palabras.

_Na na Na na na na na_

_I miss you_  
_Miss you so bad_  
_I don't forget you_  
_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_  
_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day i found_  
_It won't be the same_  
_Oh_

_Na na Na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_  
_Goodbye on the hand_  
_I wish that I could see you again_  
_I know that I can't ooooooooooooh_  
_I hope you can hear me_  
_Cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day i found_  
_It won't be the same_  
_Oh_  
_I've had my wake up_  
_Won't you wake up_  
_I keep asking why_  
_And I can't take it_  
_It wasn't fake it_  
_It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone_  
_Now you're gone_  
_There you go_  
_There you go_  
_Somewhere I can't bring you back_  
_Now you're gone_  
_Now you're gone_  
_There you go_  
_There you go_  
_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day i found_  
_It won't be the same_  
_Oh_  
_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day i found_  
_It won't be the same_  
_Oh_  
_Na na Na na na na na_

_I miss you_

Era una canción, canción en la cual estaba expresando todo lo que sintió cuando no lo encontró y expresando lo que sentía desde ese día hasta ese momento.

Después de terminar de cantar, se quedó unos minutos más mirando al océano como era iluminado por la luz de la Luna.

-Te prometo, Percy, que te iré a buscar, cueste lo que cueste-prometió Annabeth, mirando al horizonte.

_Porque te extraño_, pensó mientras que le levantaba de la roca y emprendía el viaje de regreso para su cabaña, para prepararse para otro día.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Nuevo fic. Hace mucho que no escribía un Percabeth! Pero volví al ataque! (no sé de donde saco eso, pero no me lleven la corriente xD)**

**Bueno, espero que les guste. El fic está ambientado entre El Hijo de Neptuno y La Marca de Atenea.**

**Disfruten! **

**Besos, Belén.**

**PD: la canción se llama "_I Miss You_" y es de Avril Lavigne. Les recomiendo que escucharan la canción mientras que leen el fic.**


End file.
